Crystal TearsThe Past Tale of Nobuharu
by Jazuminu
Summary: Never forget your horrid fate...


"_Crystal Tears"_

_The Past Tale of Nobuharu_

_Written by: koori no musume _

Twenty–years ago during the first month of spring, a young fifteen year old human girl with shoulder length raven black hair and pitch black eyes that resemble the darkness of the night. She's the prettiest girl that ever walked the face of earth; some say that she's a blessing from the gods.

By her choice of clothing, she might be a ninja or mistaken for one? Actually, she is a ninja that goes by the name of Yukiya, the precious daughter of Lord Keitaru of the Mysterious Takawa Ninja Clan, this clan is considered mysterious because humans, demons, and half demons live equally and peacefully.

Maybe a curse is cast upon the village? No one knows for sure what happen to make them do something insanely impossible that's why it would always remain as such. She's certainly training to prove those arrogant bastards that a woman can become a rightful successor for the clan.

She grunts in frustration, "I'm fed up with this for the day; I'm going to head for home but before that... I'll take a nice dip in the hot springs." She sighs deeply and catches the sights of a tall extremely beautiful young man walking gracefully pass her.

He has silky long raven hair that stops behind his knees, soft jade ey

es that sparkle like gold in the sunlight, calm feminine features, and creamy pale skin with a nice slender body wearing the clothing of a demon lord.

Standing there frozen in amazement, (_"Wow, is this a dream or am I dead?"_).She slaps herself on the cheek and gasps,_ ("Oh my God this is real!!")._The fox demon lord halts to a stop and turns curiously to Yukiya and questions in the most deepest, sexiest voice, "Who are you?", she faints instantly. "What have I done?"

He teleports over to her frowning "Are you okay beautiful young maiden?" he slightly touches her flesh with his hand, "Her flesh still holds warmth", he smiles in relief and picks her up in the bridal position and disappears.

One hour later she awakens and finds herself in this fancy high class room, she looks around dumbfounded, "Wow... What is this place?"

The exact same voice from earlier responds, "You are certainly in my castle, beautiful young maiden." She blushes and looks around again hoping to see him," Where are you?", continues to look around while he magically appears in front of her smiling rather kindly, "I am grateful that you are now awake", he kindly bows. Yukiya's blush creep down to her cheeks, (_"Gods... He's too beautiful to be true.")_

She sinks her eyes into his and softly asks, "Can you tell me who you are?", he kindly bows," I am Nobuhiro the Lord of the Northern Lands", he disappears then reappears over her looking down at her smiling," You positively must have a name also.", she nervously replies, "I am Yukiya of the M-mysterious Takawa Clan", he lays a little closer,"Yukiya? Such a beautiful name your parents blessed you with.", she smiles, "Thank you..._"("He's trying to trick me with flattery and its working"_).He gives her a tender peck to her lips._("Come on, that's it?? Give me a real kiss!!"),_ she sits up"Uhm...I should get going, my father might be worried sick about me" she gets gently pushed back, she's looks slightly annoyed _("Why you-u-u...")_

"No, please don't leave me..." he holds on to her arms.

Now she looks sort of angry and calmly asks him, "How come?" he replies, "I would love to take you as my mate"

"Are insane? We just meet one hour ago!" she cried.

" I am longing for a soul mate, someone who will love me forever", he smiles with hope in his eyes,"Please I beg of you to fulfill my wish"

_("Come on girl, you have the handsomest man in world at your feet and he's most defiantly in love with you!"),_ she nods "I will love to become your mate."

His smile widens and he locks their lips in a romantic kiss and they made love throughout the even.

The Next day, she opens her eyes slowly,_ ("I feel I just awoken from a dream."), _She sits up and stretches her limps. " I'm suppose to be home!" she screams and jumps forgetting that she's naked,"Oh My God!!!! Father is going to kill for being a day late!!!"

Nobuhiro appears," Don't worry, I will send you back home after you clean up.", he picks her up and disappears to another room with a private hot spring, he drops her back on her feet and she rushes in," This must be paradise...",

He carefully steps in while she stares at him(_"Man...I'm the luckiest girl the world!")_,she swims over to him and leans closer to his face _("I just love these lips of his...so soft and...")_,she blushes and moves in to kiss him but gets grabbed and kissed first,_("Crap! He's good!"), _they both moan in the kiss, they get interrupted by one his blushing servants "Your meal awaits milord, she bows and leaves immediately.

Nobuhiro departs and disappears out of the spring with a pouting Yukiya in his arms,_ ("We were so close but that wench had to interrupt our good moment.")_,

Nobuhiro puts on his kimono robe and so does she. "Let's go before our meal cools off.", he grabs her waist and teleports to the eating room, she stares excitedly at the food and slides out of his arms and sits. "This looks so delicious!"

He sits on the other side smiling and politely starts eating while Yukiya attack the food wildly. He stops for a moment and stares speechless, she notices him staring and swallows a big chunk of food and chokes. Nobuhiro rushes over and helps her out "That wasn't wise choice"

She beats on her chest until it finally goes down,cough cough"I though I was a goner for sure!", he sighs in relief, "We better get going, Senosuke!!!", a young man about the same age of Yukiya comes in the room bowing, "What can I do for you, milord?".

"Please clean up, we are leaving." the boy replies bowing, "Aye, milord". Nobuhiro grabs her hand and teleports back to his room, "I am sending you back to your village", their clothing magically appears on them, she's smiles in impression, "You're so cool!"

"Thank you very much", a ruby necklace appears in his hand and slides it around her neck, "This is my gift to you."

She stares at it with sparkles in her eyes, "My friends are going to be jealous when I show them this", she smirks evilly,"Heh... Heh..." he smiles and picks her up and disappears to a nice middle class village." Is this your home?"

She shouts joyfully, "Yep!" she jumps and pulls on Nobuhiro's arm and walks to the wealthiest looking place. "Father!! I'm back!!" A middle aged man comes out "Yukiya, where the earth have you been?" walks over to Nobuhiro, "Don't tell me you've been messing with men rather than training??!!

She's scratching her head chuckling nervously, "Actually, I was training but I happen to bump into him and well...it's a long story...." blushes a bright pink.

He goes into Nobuhiro's face, "So what did you do to my daughter, young fox demon!"

Nobuhiro backs away a little, "How do you know that I am a fox?" the man smirks, "My son smelled your scent and told that you were fox."

Yukiya sighs,"Yukio-chan come out here!" A blue-haired little boy with dog ears runs out and jumps on Nobuhiro's head smirking. "Hi, ane-ue been mating? I smell it all over you, so how was it?" grins mischievously.

She blushes a little," It's none of your business, Yukio-chan. He jumps off smiling, "Oooh...So he's a great lover, you lucky woman you", turns to Nobuhiro smirking," What's your name foxy?"

Yukiya leans over looking freaked _("I can't believe this!")_Nobuhiro smiles, "I am Nobuhiro of the Northern Lands", Yukio jumps up and gives him a peck to his lips and blushes, "Darn... Only if I was older I could taste you the proper way, pouts. Keitaru blinks, "Yukio my son please go back inside.

Yukio bows," Yes, chichi-ue", runs off inside. "Yukiya, feel free to show him around", sighs and walks back in.

Yukiya grabs Nobuhiro's arm and walks though the crowd, a whole bunch of women pause what their doing and stare with hearts in their eyes. She possessively holds his waist and gives the women a cold glare which sends shivers down their spines _("They have the nerve!")_."This tour is now over", she runs back to her place panting rather oddly. He looks worried," Are you feeling fine?" She stops panting," I'm fine you don't have worry about me so much." she smiles weakly.

"Do not be stubborn, there's something wrong with you", said Nobuhiro. Yukiya is clenching on her head "Why am I so dizzy so suddenly", she faints, he catches her before falling to the ground, _("She fainted again...but this time it is for a different reason"), _he picks her up and walks inside.

Keitaru and Yukio rush over to see what's wrong, "What happened??!!"

"She fainted..." answered Nobuhiro

Yukio sniffs her and he widens his eyes in shock, "Whoa... I believe she's going to have foxy Nobuhiro-sama's baby and considering it's going to be half demon like myself, so it's going grow faster than normal mortal babies". Keitaru is standing frozen in shock "Really??!" Nobuhiro walks down the hall smiling.

"I better go help Nobuhiro-sama", he runs down the hall and slides open the door for them and Nobuhiro politely nods his head, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me", jumps up and kisses his cheek then runs off.

Nobuhiro walks in the room and places her on the already prepared futon and leaves _(sighsI will be a father to a half demon soon")_

He sits beside Yukio both sulking and smiling _("I will accept my child but big brother will become angrier at me."sadly sighs)_

Yukio sniffs him and leans on his lap" Something's bothering you, right?"

"It's nothing that you shouldn't know about", said by Nobuhiro who's smiling drearily. Yukio asks him softly "Are you bothered having a half demon child?"

"No, I am rather grateful but it is my elder brother, I am afraid that he would despise me."

Yukio angrily replies,"It's not like he controls your life; you can do whatever your heart desires!"

"You are right..."he stands up causing Yukio to fall on his bottom, "I should get going."

Yukio jumps up and shouts, "Please don't leave, please stay with us!!"

Keitaru coolly replies, "You just can't abandon my daughter." Nobuhiro sighs and smiles "I will stay until my child is born"

Yukio is jumping up and down," Yay!!! Nobuhiro-sama's staying!" snuggles on his leg.

"_This is just the beginning..."_

Months later, thongs of people are waiting outside Yukiya's place muttering to each other. A man runs out and raises his hands "Silence everyone!!!" The noise dies down into intense silence; everyone waits patiently for the news. "Lady Yukiya has given birth to a handsome baby boy!" the crowd cheers.

Nobuhiro is kneeling beside Yukiya stroking her hair, "I love you". Yukio is whining and begging; "I want to hold him!!!" A woman walks in with the baby in her arms, Yukiya is weakly reaching for him, and the woman gives the baby to her then leaves. Yukio runs over and cheerfully grins," What you are going to name him?!!!"

Yukiya is cradling the baby in her arms "I don't know" looks at Nobuhiro smiling, "Do you have a name for our son?" he nods, "He will be known as Nobuharu" Yukio squeals, "Can I hold little Nobuharu-chan can I can I ??!!!",puppy dog eyes. Yukiya nods at Nobuhiro and he says, "You may hold my son but please be careful", she gives Nobuharu to him, and he gives Nobuharu to Yukio," Hi, Nobu-chan, I'm your uncle", coos softly,"Aww... he's so adorable!!"

She blinks "Uhm...Yukio-chan can you give my son back to me?" Yukio gives him back to her and leaves.

"He looks so peaceful", said Yukiya

"Yes he does..." he kisses her forehead, "You should rest, Lady Yukiya", gets up and leaves out the room._ ("I wonder what you are doing big brother.")_

A handsome blonde haired, hazel eyed fox demon is sitting in the forest "My stupid little brother, father liked that kind-hearted bastard better than I?!" jumps up and punches a huge crater on the ground "Curse you little brother..."

A toad-type demon comes out of the bushes trembling in fear "M-my Lord I-I have some horrid news!" cautiously runs over and bows.

Nobuhiko looks at him and coldly asks, "What do you need to tell me you vile tiny creature?" gives him a deadly stare.

The toad demon shivers, "It is about Lord Nobuhiro, sire. Nobuhiko grabs him by his neck, "What of my brother tell me or I will have you for supper!!!"

"Your brother has mated with a mortal wench and she has just given birth to his half breed son"

Nobuhiko growls in outrage "How dare he?!" he squeezes harder on his neck "Ahh!!! You're chocking me, sire!!",the toad demon blared

"Silence you filthy vermin!!!" he burns the toad into ashes; he groans in disgust and throws them on the ground. "He will perish starting first with his wench and half breed son!!"

Thirteen years later, Nobuharu is now thirteen years old mediating in an open field in his village, his nine year old sister is playing with a boy named Koutaro. Yukiya is watching them playing and shouts out, "Be careful, honey!" Akari shouts back "Yes Mother!" continues running around with the boy.

Yukio is sitting with Yukina, "Yukina-chan whose power you have stolen today?" Yukina sighs," None as of yet", Yukio pats her head, "You poor girl... "

Nakashi is walking with a girl and stops by Nobuharu "Brother, stop being serious minded and have some fun, feels on the girl's ass which results in getting bitch slapped, she storms away, "What's gotten into her?" shrugs "Oh well...she wasn't my type anyway" turns back to Nobuharu, "Brother were you listening to me?!"

"I have heard you clearly" lands on the ground "I am going to train in the forest", disappears.

Nakashi sighs and mutters under his breath "Gods, he needs to get a life..."

Nobuharu is walking into the deepest darkest depths of the forest, "Weird it's morning why is it so dark I can't sense anything suspicious." he gets slashed by a blade, "How couldn't I sense that coming?" a dark sinister voice speaks, "You shouldn't be walking alone in darkness, my sweet".

Nobuharu's legs begins to feel weak and he collapses to the ground shuddering in fear _("That voice it is making every bone in my body numb")_ tries move but can't _("I'm paralyzed!") _blades slash him everywhere causing him to scream in pain.

"Don't scream this is just the beginning" comes from the shadows; he appears be a very tall raven haired male, his dark purple eyes are filled with malice and ruthlessness. "Nobuharu the eldest of Nobuhiro, I can see the stunning resemblance", phases over to him and pins him to the ground.

Nobuharu's shuddering form is under the much older man's, he's too frightened to speak.

"Yes, the fear coming from you; it is so very much arousing" he rips off Nobuharu's clothing and starts cutting his soft flesh with his razor sharp claws "Your skin is as delicate as silk. "He licks the blood down to his stomach. Nobuharu closes his eyes hoping for this horrid violation of his virgin body to end.

Naraku is stalking in the shadows watching the whole scene "Musashi is doing a wonderful job." the pleading , screaming, and crying can be heard, he grins wickedly "Perfection..."

Back to the village, Yukiya is starting to get worried, "This is odd... he never takes this long to come back from his training"

Koutaro and Akari run over to her and try to comfort her, "Brother is older than us; he can surely take care for himself", Akari said sweetly. "Lord Nobuharu is a young man now, Lady Yukiya", Koutaro said. Nakashi comes back with many scratch and slap marks on his face, "Girls can never stop touching a handsome boy like me", smirks and looks at Yukiya,"You are worried about "Mr. needs to get a life"?"

Akari sweat drops "It is natural for a mother to be worried about her children" he shrugs "I will never understand girls and women", walks off.

Koutaro nods in agreement, "I agree with that jerk for once", walks off with his arms cross behind his head, Akari runs after him," Koutaro-kun wait!"

Yukio is taking a walk with Yukina on his shoulder, he notices Yukiya is down and walks over to see what's up," Ane-ue what's wrong?"

Yukiya speaks with a cracked up voice, "My son he's... missing..." starts crying hysterically. Yukina is hiding her sadistic smile_, ("I can't let her see me smile at a bad time like this but._._."laughs evilly)_ Yukio hugs her letting her tears soak his haori."It will be all right, ane-ue. "

Nobuhiro appears by them with a dreary expression on his face

Musashi throws Nobuharu's now dirty tattered body to a tree "We will meet again and I will make sure to mark you as mine", sinks into the ground laughing. Nobuharu is lying lifeless against the tree with a blink expression on his face; tears are rolling down his bloody bruised face. Naraku emerges from the darkness staring emotionlessly down at Nobuharu; he picks him up _("I will make him my obedient pet")_ white miasma summits from his body, both him and miasma spiral up the air.

Ice cold sweat is gliding slowly down his flesh like rain droplets, mainly from tossing and turning on the freezing dark floor of Naraku's castle, the horrid happening is silently repeating in his mind like a broken record, a dark sinister voice echoes into his mind, his eyes snap open and sees blood red eyes watching over him, starts shivering, "No... P-p-please d-d-don't t-t-touch me" Naraku coldly states" I Naraku, have no plan for you to perish as of yet, I need you to work for me."

"I-I w-will do as you please just don't hurt me please..." he curls into a ball sobbing, ignoring the intense pain that's coming from his still fresh wounds; cold crimson blood flows on the floor. Naraku walks out of the room chuckling demonically.

Everyone is eating supper in silence, Nakashi has a black eye from messing with a girl, everyone is giving him dirty stares which makes him groan loudly in frustration "I got punched by girl, okay!".

Yukina is smiling at his reaction and turns to Yukio "Uncle should you go check on mother?" he sighs and puts down his food and walks off. Akari has a quiet sad expression on her face "I hope mother will be okay..."

Yukio tries to persuade Yukiya to come for supper but she refuses to eat, he nags "You need to eat or you will grow ill!" her voice is filled with sadness, "No I will not eat until my son comes back to me..."

He grabs her by the collar and tries to shake some sense into her, "Listen!! I'm sick of your crying and mourning!! I'm sure he will come back!!"

"But..." she starts to cry.

Yukio loosens his grip," You're going to make me hurt you, bitch!!" walks off pissed.

Nobuhiro appears in Yukiya's room, "Please do not cry; you are breaking my heart" he locks her in his caring loving embrace and cries along with her.

Nobuhiko is by the doorway of a castle with his left hand in front of his mouth, human corpses are scattered around _( "Foolish Humans...")_ careful footsteps are approaching from behind, he turns in alert "Who dares to approach to their death?"

A sultry male voice congratulates him." You killed all my human vassals, I am joyful." reveals himself to be an elegant looking golden eyed raven. "The jealous elder son of the deceased Naruhiko, it's such a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you", bows and stares in sexual lust.

Nobuhiko questions him rudely; "You know me?" smirks suggestively," You must be obsessing over me, I'm flattered Yusuke"

Yusuke chuckles," So you've been reading my thoughts, he jumps on Nobuhiko "I will help you kill that kind-hearted whore and his half breeds, what I hold in my possession are the three magical golden swords, I will carry knowledge of the swords to his mortal wench's clan; many will die trying to quest for them and finally six years from now his half breeds will go on the quest as well" he slightly place his knee on his groin. Nobuhiko smirks, "I am---", Yusuke cuts him off by giving him a breath taking kiss, his eyes widen in amazement and grasps on his back.

Two days later....

Nobuharu's wounds have completely healed, he's in the a river cleansing himself "I'm too dirty, that demon's smell is still fresh "he starts sobbing silently "I lost my innocence as a child... I will never forgive myself..."his sobs become clear and loud enough for a cute water demon girl to hear, she stares from under the water _("Aww... poor cutie"_) she emerges from the water and climbs over to see why he's crying "Why are you crying?" she places her hand on his shoulder.

He jumps and cautiously turns to see who it is; he shies away blushing _("A cute girl... ")_. She giggles and smiles sweetly," I like you, you're so cute" He looks down, "Thank you...Uhm who are you?"

She gives him a peck on his cheek and giggles, "Your future lover, silly"; she jumps out the water and runs off. He questions her statement, "Future...lover...?" he slowly steps out; he brushes his bangs from of his eyes.

The girl comes back with bluish silver clothing folded neatly in her hands; there are silver Chinese style shoes on the top. He covers himself blushing "Are those for me?" she nods smiling, "For you Lord Nobuharu" holds out the generous gift in front of him, he politely accepts it and bows, "Thank you very much...how do know my...,he looks up to look at her but she's isn't there, "Huh? Who did she go?" sighs and puts on the clothing, "It feels like my original clothing..." he stops himself from sobbing again "No, I can't allow myself to cry even though it hurts" he proceeds to put on the shoes; feels something in his left one. He takes it off and he pulls out necklace with a beautiful teardrop ice crystal at the end, "A necklace of crystallized ice.", he slides it around his neck and puts his left shoe back on. Naraku, in his baboon pelt comes from the shadows "Ready to go?"

He obediently says, "Yes, Master Naraku"

The children are sitting together on a fence, Akari's leaning on Koutaro's shoulder frowning "It's been two days and brother haven't returnedsigh I positive that his still alive somewhere"

Nakashi shrugs, "Maybe, he's an obedient pet dog to some evil guy or even dead, like I care are anything", he flips off the fence and walks off.

Koutaro cheeks are flushing pink, "Uhm...Akari-chan you're leaning on me", he involuntary inhales the scent of her hair _(dreamy sigh" The sweet scent of her hair...")_, he places his lips on her hair. Yukio pauses on the last step staring at them, an evil smile creeps on his face _("Our young couple, eh?")_ , he silently creeps behind Koutaro and Akari and he screams, "Boo!!!"

Koutaro loses his balance and falls on to the ground bringing Akari with him, he turns furiously at him "You nearly frightened me to death!!!

Yukio walks off laughing and waving, "Bye kids have fun!" he screams," Hey come back, you coward!", he hears soft whimpers coming from underneath him, "Huh? That sounds like..." he looks down and blushes _("Akari-chan...")_ longily stares at her lips and jumps off her running away as fast as he could.

She stands up and walks inside the back door of her room and lies down on the floor in bewilderment _("The way he stared at me....it was so weird")_

Nobuhiko is leaning on Yusuke's chest smiling slightly in his slumber. He awakens and lustfully looks up and down his new koi's nicely built form. With passionate lust in his eyes, he hungrily licks his lips and purrs, "Nobuhiko... my beautiful koi."

Nobuhiko's eyes are halfway open, "You are correct about that but are you certain that I'm the original me?" he smiles deviously than disappears in a puff of smoke.

"My koi have clever tricks..." he stands up and looks around, groans in displeasure "I need to get this cleaned up" he holds his palm straight, a blackish purple hole shaped like an eye opens; it sucks all the corpses into nothingness.

He has this sadistic grin on his face while his body glows a eerie violet, "The energy...the pleasure these human souls are giving me..." the glowing energy fades away, the hole closes and his arm relaxes. The castle grounds appear to be spotless except the dry pools of blood, he walks down the hall chuckling, "You can run but you can not hide forever, my koi.

Northwest from where he departed 6 hours ago, he's resting in an Onsen looking thoughtful _("I now belong to Yusuke...but why I am feeling that something or someone is missing, could it be you little brother? I am envious of you for your power status, looks, achievements, everything. I guess that's why father has chosen you before he fell to his unknown death. I despise you little brother, for leaving me for a mortal wench and producing those pathetic half breeds you call your children, you would've been better off with me" If I can not have you no one can...")_ he looks up to the sky sorrowfully, 'Why little brother why...?"

Nobuhiro is in his room, brushing his hair, _("Big brother... I feel your emotions")_, he places his brush down and disappears to his garden, he sorrowfully looks at his reflection in the pond," Big brother do you really hate me? I didn't mean to hurt you", he starts to sob softly, "I am so sorry big brother... it is entirely my fault"

Nobuhiko is out of the Onsen with his clothing on, he sees a flash of long black hair and azure eyes, he growls "It's the eldest of the half breeds!" he runs to the direction towards Nobuharu _("I'm going kill him")_ he sees an opening and a ray of sunlight, he smirks "He's near..." he jumps in the air and sees him below.

Nobuharu comes to a pause and looks up in shock, "Uncle is that you?" he sadly watches him land, "You have come to kill me?"

He's eyes are dark with intense hatred," You filthy half breed!" he glides over to him and punches his cheek. Nobuharu stops himself from falling, he back flips away, "Uncle please I don't wish to battle with you..."

Nobuhiko teleports to him and grasps him by his neck "Now die..."

Nobuharu struggles to get free from his deadly grasp. From the corner of his eye, he sees black energy submitting from his palm and gasps _("That's...")_,he grunts and manages to kick himself off, he frowns, "Goodbye Uncle", he runs off into the forest.

Nobuhiko is lying on the ground shocked _("How could that half breed manage to knock me down with one blow?")_, he gets up "I will allow him to escape with his life"

A familiar spicy scent tickles his nose playfully "Yusuke is nearby, he must be on a search..." he transforms into his five tail fox form and trots away.

Yukiya is walking down the hall depressively, _("My son...I can not live on without you...") _Akari sees the shadow of her mother though the shoji, "Mother is out of her room, what she intends to do?" she gasps "Oh no, mother!", she runs out off her room and sees Yukiya walking towards the weapon room, "Mother is planning to comment suicide!", she runs as fast as her legs can take her.

Yukiya kneels to the floor grasping on a kunai, "I can't stand the pain anymore..." she aims shakily towards her chest," Sorry my beloved Nobuhiro, Nakashi, Yukio, and my precious daughters", she starts sobbing and she thrusts her kunai towards her chest.

"No Mother!!!" she stops the kunai an inch away from her chest and sadly turns to her, "Akari?" Akari runs over to her and hugs her waist "I beg of you not to take your life, please be strong... we can't lose you"

Yukiya smiles sadly and drops the kunai to the ground, "Oh... Akari, I've been such a weak fool...I should be punished..."

Akari wipes her tears smiling sweetly," Don't be hard on yourself, that's how a mother should feel for her children, when I'm going to be a mother someday I will feel the someway if my son or daughter were lost."

Yukiya holds Akari in her motherly embrace," You are always the one to lift other's spirits, I'm so blessed to have you for my daughter" she lets her go and gets back up to her feet.

"Thank you... will you like to go for a walk?" Yukiya nods, "Sure! Let me get dressed", happily walks out with Akari.

Two years later...

It's raining violently, the thunder is roaring furiously. Nobuharu sighs," I should head for shelter until this storm clears" he sees an abandoned cave "Oh...well..." he walks into the cave and sits down, "Two years have past since then..." sighs deeply, "I wonder what they are doing...."

Nakashi is sitting looking bored to the death, "This is so boring...why it has to rain today?" he turns around and see Nobuhiro and Yukiya snuggling watching the rain he groans," Will this rain ever go away?!". The rain calms down; little rays of orange light burns though the dark clouds. Nakashi smiles "Finally!" he carelessly walks out. Yukiya sighs, "Nakashi..."

Nobuhiro is smiling slightly,"He will never change..." Yukio is sweat dropping "I bet he will come back half dead..."

Yukina nods, "He surely will..." she smiles evilly.

Nobuharu walks out of the cave," Time to head back to Master Naraku..." he disappears to Naraku's castle, he gently throws aside the blinds to Naraku's room, there awaits Naraku whose looking at Nobuharu from the corner of his eyes without much expression "You have returned...", Nobuharu walks to him and bows "Master Naraku I've done your request. Naraku smirks "Good now I want you to devote your life to me by destroying your village. Nobuharu gasps in surprise and starts shivering nervously,"M-master Naraku, I'm afraid can not obey your order, I'm so very sorry"

Naraku stares at him expressionlessly, "I will make you suffer..."he places his hand on Nobuharu's head then takes his hand away. Nobuharu kneels to the ground clenching on his head screaming.

"You will become a cold hearted killer, with no remorse; the only way to break this you will have to make everyone in existence perish by your hand" stated Naraku. Nobuharu cries in protest." No, I detest killing!"

"_Suffer Nobuharu...Kill Nobuharu"_

Naraku's words are echoing into his head, he runs away never looking back.

"_You will live in misery and in fear until you die a lonely agonizing death..."_

Nobuharu collapses to the ground unconscious, the same girl from two years ago walks curiously towards his unconscious form, "It's Lord Nobuharu..." she smiles and carries him off the ground.

Nobuharu opens his eyes, his vision is blurred for a few seconds until it restores to normal, he sees a rather familiar eleven year old girl watching over him smiling, _("Huh...? I recall her from somewhere?")_, he sits up and politely asks "Where I am?" he clenches head, "Such a blazing headache..." She giggles, "It has been two years and you're still adorable as ever"

Nobuharu blushes slightly "Thank you..." she gives him a playful kiss to his lips," We will meet again", she leaves.

"That mysterious water demon girl must have a name..." he gets back on his feet smiling, "I like her..." he starts walking north towards the village.

Nakashi comes slamming inside with two black eyes, a broken nose and left arm, bruises, and scratches," Damn those girls!" Everyone stares at him looking annoyed; he sits down on his rather sore behind grumbling.

Yukina smirks," Got beaten by the girls, eh?" she walks over to him and kicks him in his left arm causing him to scream," What's your fucking problem?!!" she runs off chuckling. Yukiya sweat drops," It seems that he has gotten in trouble as usual, Akari go heal his wounds"

"Yes, mother" she walks to Nakashi and hovers her palms in front of him, green eerie energy summits from her hand. Nakashi smiles nastily and jumps up to run out but Yukio pulls on him "I don't think so, lad..." he manages to drag Yukio with him, everyone laughs.

Yukio goes flying to the entrance; he sees feet and sniffs the air excitedly "It's been two long years..., he flips back up to his feet and turns to him smiling

Nobuharu smiles and bows," Greetings Uncle"

"You haven't changed one bit!" he pats him on his shoulder laughing. Nobuharu looks to the ground in defeat _("Haven't changed, I doubt it")_. Yukio looks at him with concern "What's up with that long face?" Nobuharu lifts his head up smiling brightly successfully hiding his sadness," I am just fine" _("I can not allow them to know what happened to me") _

Yukio grabs his hand and walks towards the front, everyone stares in shock. Yukiya stands up "My son...is it really you?" she smiles and leaps into his arms "We all miss you so much!" Akari and Yukina run over to hug him "Brother!"

"I miss you all also..." he looks to his father and softly gasps "Father..."

Nobuhiro stares at him with a neutral expression on his face, "My son..." he holds out his arms.

Yukiya and the girls depart away from their hug.

Nobuharu also has a neutral expression on his face," Father...Father!" he runs into his father's strong caring arms, "I'm so very sorry for your worrying, I promise to never leave again..." he buries his face into his father's silky fox fur crying.

Nobuhiro smiles sadly,"My son there is no need to shred tears, as long you came back physical unharmed...."

Hiding his insecure frown disagreeing to his sweet words, _("I lost apart of me two years ago...my innocence and my honor... also I'm fearful of another me within that threatens to steal my soul and erase everyone's existence in this world... but despite the pain I went though I'm rather happy to back with my loved ones")_, he tightens his hold and closes his eyes smiling peacefully," Father please hold me for a while longer..."

"Gladly..." Nobuhiro generously agreed.

Nobuharu whispers "I love you, father..." he replies, "I love you too, my son..."

Everyone is watching with tears in their eyes, "That is so sweet..."

Naraku is stalking them from the trees," Nobuharu you can not escape from your fate...the remaining days of life will be filled with misery" he disappears with the wind laughing wickedly.

_Nobuharu has finally been reunited with his family but he will never forget his horrid fate..._

_Six years later in the present, they go on a quest for Yusuke's magical golden swords, they will meet many demons along the way and someone from his past will come back to hunting for him... also his "lover" will reveal her name to him... _

_This is the end of the past tale of Nobuharu... farewell..._


End file.
